


Extreme Changes

by Katlover98



Series: Debt Paid in Full [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Cock Cage, Dubious Consent, J2, Jensen kind of being nice to Jared, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Permanent hair removal, Piercings, S/D, Scared!Jared, Spankings, Tongue Piercings, asshole!jensen, but not that nice, crying!Jared, dub-con, m/m - Freeform, mentions of genital piercings, non-con hair removal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlover98/pseuds/Katlover98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two of my "Debt Paid in Full" series.</p><p>Jared gets a few things done to him under Jensen's orders. Also, Jared sees an even worse side of Jensen that has him even more terrified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extreme Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of ‘Debt Paid in Full’. Hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Kinks: Piercings, body modifications, mention of mpreg, dub-con, bottom!Jared
> 
> Fair warning: No beta, writing at one in the morning= errors abound. Also, I'm sorry if the earing has a confusing description, I hope it wasn't too bad.

Jared woke up alone in the bed. He was sore from last night’s fucking session. He sat up with a small groan leaving his lips. His ass was on fire from the spanking Jensen had given him the night before. Jared hadn’t done anything wrong but Jensen needed to release some stress and Jared’s ass had paid for it.

It has been almost a month since Jared was kidnapped and turned into a mafia boss’ sexual plaything. It felt longer. He didn’t know anything about his family and Jensen seemed to get angrier by the day after his brother’s right-hand man’s visit. It seemed everything had escalated in that one month. Jensen lost many men in a warehouse explosion where he did some of his businesses both legit and illegally.

Jensen had responded with his own attack and soon an all-out war had started over turfs. When Jensen came to Jared at night he was pissed, tense and full of pent up aggression. If Jared was lucky he’d just get a rough fucking; if Jensen was truly pissed, well, Jared paid for it dearly; usually from his ass. After Jensen let his anger out on Jared he got apologetic and comforted Jared. Jensen brought gifts and fancy food. It all felt like ash to Jared. What was the point of nice clothing or jewelry without his freedom, without being able to be with his family? Still, he endured if only for his family’s continued safety.

 Jared jumped when he heard the door opening. His hand went to his throat protectively. He couldn’t help but caress the soft, green collar Jensen had put on him and had rarely come off. Jensen walked in and Jared couldn’t help but gauge his mood. At the moment, at least, he didn’t seem pissed off. Jensen smiled at Jared and walked right up to him, his hands behind his back. It made Jared nervous.

“Morning, Pet, I brought you something,” he brought up a bouquet of roses in front of Jared with an expectant look on his face. Jared didn’t really want the flowers, what was the point anyway? But he knew it was better than a new toy that would be used on his body so he accepted the flowers.

“Thank you, Jensen, they’re lovely,” Jensen’s whole face lit up. Jared wished Jensen’s moods would be consistent. Most of the times he would be sweet if stern and Jared could almost see himself being with him if he ignored the kidnapping and not being able to see his family. He was attentive, talked to Jared and let Jared speak for hours about anything. He’d stay and eat with Jared and then they would cuddle together on the couch watching a movie. Sometimes they would do nothing but have sex all day long. But other times when Jensen’s moods went sour it always ended badly for him.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been able to take care of you and give you the attention you deserve. But today, you have me all to yourself. Now, there’s someone coming in today that will help with a few things,” Jensen winked and Jared knew something else was going to happen today. He was barely able to swallow back a sob.

 

They ate breakfast in bed and then Jensen had sex with Jared. Jared didn’t call it fucking because it wasn’t rough and actually kind of sweet but he would never call it ‘making love’ either as he knew Jensen saw him as nothing more than a glorified sex toy and Jared had no such feelings for his kidnapper and warden. They both showered together and then sat in the living room to watch some T.V.  A few hours later Misha came in saying that the Ms. Miner was here. Jared felt his blood go cold when a black haired woman with piercings all over her face came in. She was carrying a black bag.

“Ah, Ms. Miner, glad you could make. This is Jared, the one getting the piercings and other things today.”

Jared froze. He remembered Jensen saying that he couldn’t wait for the piercings but since he only said it once Jared had forgotten about it, until now.

“Great, I brought a chair with me; your men are bringing it up. As soon as their here we can get started.”

“Jensen,” he whispered.

“Shh, Pet, I’ve already decided on this you might as well go along with it.”

Jared tried not to shed the tears that were threatening to overflow. He knew Jensen had control over everything that Jared did but it hadn’t really hit as hard as it had now. He can’t say no to the piercings and whatever else Jensen had in store for him. He could only hope it wouldn’t be too bad. _Right, piercings aren’t that bad,_ his mind supplied him.

Cliff and DeSantis came in with a black chair that looked like it belonged in a gynecologist office. That was where he was going to have body modification without his consent. God, this was fucked up.

“So do you want me to pierce him first or get rid of his hair permanently?” 

“Start with the hair. Jared go sit on the chair.”                 

Jared looked up at Jensen, frozen. He didn’t want to have any of those things happen. He almost ran but Jensen must’ve seen something in his eyes because he pushed him down.

“DeSantis put him on the chair and strap him down. I don’t want him running. Be gentle now.”

Jared didn’t fight as he was put on the chair and tied down. He was actually kind of grateful because he knew he’d try to run and it would just be worse for him. Desantis bound him up but not too tight, just enough so that he couldn’t escape. Jensen went by the side of the chair and petted his hair.

“Don’t worry, Pet, it’ll all be over soon.”

“Please, I don’t want the piercings.”

Jensen put a finger over Jared’s lips, “Hush, now, this first then the piercings.”

Jensen’s attention diverted towards the woman, Ms. Miner, and so did Jared’s. She had on gloves and a can of stuff that she was mixing together. She went on his legs and did something under the chair that was opening his legs up. Soon, he was on full display to her and everyone in the room and he couldn’t stop the blush.

“Hmm, nice, Ackles got yourself a good one.”

“I know,” Jensen chuckled.

She went to the V of his legs and picked up the can again.

“I’m going to put this gel on you. It’ll burn a little but that means it is doing its job. It will kill the hair to its roots and make sure it’ll never grow again.” She took out the stick she was mixing it with and put it on his legs somehow getting the underside of them as well. Good thing he wasn’t bound too tightly. Jared’s head fell back on the head of the chair. He felt defeated; he couldn’t do anything to stop this, this _alteration_ from happening to him. Beside him, Jensen bent down to give him a peck on his forehead.

“You’re doing so well for me. When this is over I’ll take you out and let you swim in the pool for a while.”

Jared closed his eyes, he knew it wasn’t much of a compensation considering what was happening to him but he’d take it. He missed having the sun on his skin. He hadn’t been out since he was kidnapped from the streets all those weeks ago. He missed feeling the breeze through his hair. He also wouldn’t mind stretching his muscles. Sure, Jensen had put a treadmill, weights, and bar for him to do pull-ups but he wanted to go swimming. It had been a while since he had gone to the pool. Almost two years.

Jared soon felt the burn of the gel. She then went and put it in his arms and armpits and on his chest. When she was about to put it on his happy trail Jensen stopped her.

“Leave that, I want to keep that little trail.” She just gave a nod and continued with her work.

 He squirmed when he felt Ms. Miner put it on his cock and ball. He took deep breaths trying to ignore the discomfort of having a stranger touch him in his most intimate parts. Jared couldn’t help but jump a little when he felt her pull his cheeks apart and slather on the goo of fire. That’s what it felt like, like fire being applied on his skin. _Burn a little my ass,_ he thought. The longer the gel stayed on the more it burned and soon it had him squirming in his seat. He looked up at Jensen, asking for mercy with his eyes.

“How much longer does it have to stay?”

“About twenty more minutes than I’ll wash it off. I’ll give him a little reprieve and then start with his back.”

Jared gave a choked groan. He wanted it off _now;_ he didn’t think he could wait for another twenty minutes. But there wasn’t much he could but endure the pain. He tried to lose himself to Jensen’s pets and soft words of comfort but, almost impossibly, it started to burn _worse._

He didn’t even notice he was chanting ‘get it off’ until he was screaming it from the top of his lungs.

“Please, I’m sorry,” he was sure this was another punishment, he must’ve done something wrong and Jensen was punishing him. Jared was twisting in his restraints trying to run away from the burning. A while later Jared felt something cool on his burning skin; he accepted the wet coolness with grateful relief. As soon as the burning left Jared could hear what was going on in his surroundings. Jensen was almost yelling at Ms. Miner, pissed.

“…You should’ve at least warned him and me before putting it on him. That wasn’t a _little_ burning that was straight up torture.”

“Look, if I told him beforehand he would’ve worried himself too much about the oncoming pain, at least, this way he had some reprieve before it started. Besides, he’s your _pet_. Pets need to get used to pain and discomfort, it’s what they’re there for.”

Jared’s heart sank. She was telling the truth. Since he’d been here he’d been subjected to both humiliation and pain. He was just an amusement for someone else, a toy. Jared let one tear escape and was going to keep going when it was wiped away. He looked up but Jensen wasn’t looking at him.

“You still should’ve warned me at least so I could’ve prepared him.”

“Whatever, do you want me to do his back still?”

Jared froze; he didn’t think he could go through it again. He looked up at Jensen, begging for him not to. Jensen smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the lips. Jared put everything he could in it, hoping Jensen would stop it there if Jared did so.

“You want to be my good boy, right?” Jared closed his eyes, he knew he had lost. Jensen started undoing his bindings. When he had taken them off Jared massaged his wrists as best he could to get the blood flowing. He felt another set of hands massaging his ankles and looked up to see Jensen smiling at him.

“Now, Pet, do you think you can stand still while Ms. Miner finishes or do you want to be restrained again?”

“Restrained, please,” came the whispered reply. He knew that if he wasn’t he would do something stupid and get punished for it. At least, this way he knew Jensen would most likely take him outside for a while. He wanted to get at least _something_ good out of all of this. Jared gave a sad smile. It was sad that his life was so fucked up that he would let Jensen do anything to him just so Jared could go outside.

Jared felt his ankles and legs got restrained but he was surprised that his arms were left free. He looked up at Jensen quizzically. Jensen gave him a small smile and bopped the tip of Jared’s nose. He heard Ms. Miner snort.

“Can I get started or do you want to tell him a sappy love poem first? By the way, do you want me to also shave his head and put the hair removal gel on it? In my experience pets and slaves are more docile when their head is bald.”

Jared stiffened. Hell no, he would literally fight tooth and nail if Jensen had his head hair permanently removed. His body hair was one thing but that was another. Jared was man enough to admit that he was vain when it came to his hair. He didn’t have to fight, though, as he heard Jensen’s growl.

“No, hell no! That part stays untouched, understood?”

To Ms. Miner’s credit she didn’t flinch at Jensen’s anger, just gave a shrug, “Suit yourself, I have both my boy and girl bald as babies but if you want him to keep it, well, he’s your pet.”

Jared felt the gel on his back and tried to prepare himself for the pain that was soon to follow. It didn’t work. He still squirmed around when it started burning and he bit his arm when the pain got worse. He felt someone take his arm out of his mouth but was replace by something soft and round. He gratefully bit on it. For what felt like an eternity later, the burning was replaced by coolness and then he was taken off the chair.

“Let him rest while I take out the supplies to pierce him. Nipples, tongue and three piercings in his right ear and earlobe right?”

“Yeah,” Jared froze. His hands went up to his chest protectively. He definitely _did not_ want to get his nipples pierced. Or his tongue, he could deal with the ear piercings but the other two…no. Maybe he could talk Jensen out of it. He turned and opened his mouth and closed it when he saw Jensen’s expression.

“This will happen, Pet, so don’t argue or I won’t take you outside.”

Jared deflated, of course, he couldn’t argue. He had no say over his own body anymore. Jensen led Jared towards the coach and sat them both down. He drew Jared against his body and hummed silently. Jared buried his face in Jensen’s shoulder not wanting to see what Ms. Miner was doing. Jared took in a deep breath and smelled Jensen’s unique scent; he smelled of tobacco with a hint of mint. Jared took comfort in that scent and was starting to relax when he was pulled up. Jared stiffened and dug his feet into the floor, trying to stop Jensen from pulling him towards Ms. Miner.

He heard Jensen sigh, “Pet, you have until three, if you don’t start moving I will make this a lot worse for you and then you’ll get a good lashing followed by the cock cage for a month.”

Jared froze. He had been in the cock cage before and almost went crazy. Jensen had teased him and made him horny but he couldn’t get it up, his erection impeded by the damned contraption. It had only been two days but it had been hell. Just that thought of it had him moving before Jensen even started counting.

He sat on the chair and heard a “good boy.”

“Sure you only want those piercings? I could do some on his cock and ball. It’ll bring you both great pleasure after he’s healed of course.”

Jared stiffened, he wanted her to shut up and stop giving Jensen ideas.

“No, Ms. Miner, just do what I’m paying you for.”

“Fine,” Jared jumped when he felt a pinch on his perineum; it had his cock do an interested twitch.

“You sure you don’t want me to a guiche piercing, he’s really receptive down here and having one will make him even more so.”

Jensen growled and slapped her hand away, “Don’t touch what’s mine if I haven’t given you permission. Now get to work.”

Ms. Miner huffed and went to get her needles, “give him something for the pain, too.”

“That’ll be extra.”

“Fine, just do it,” Jared could tell Jensen was losing his patience with Ms. Miner. She either was stupid or didn’t care because she gave an annoyed huff before putting something cool on his nipples. They immediately stiffened up and went numb a few moments later. Jared looked at Jensen when he saw the big needle coming towards him. He wasn’t afraid of needles, he was going to be a nurse, but this was different. This needle was going to be used to pierce one of his most sensitive areas. He didn’t feel any pain but he did feel a strange pulling sensation when the needle went through his first nipple and then the other one.

“Finished,” Ms. Miner announced proudly. Jared couldn’t help but look down at his now pierced chest. His nipples were now adorned with two golden barbells that looked delicate. Jared wanted to scream.

“They’re beautiful, Pet.”

Jared wanted to scream at Jensen. They were far from beautiful. They were just another reminder of how little control Jared now had over his body and life. He bit his lips to keep his mouth shut not wanting to get into any trouble.

“Okay, now, open your mouth and stick out your tongue. I won’t be able to give you anything this time but it won’t be more than a pinch.”

Jared reluctantly took his tongue out and then it was taken between a pair of pincers. In one smooth move, she pierced his tongue and put a barbell with three balls on it. He vaguely wondered how much pleasure they would bring to his Master when he blowed him.

“With this one, he might not be able to talk to well for a week or two. Most likely he’ll have trouble pronouncing Ss and Th sounds.”

Jensen nodded, “before you pierce his ears, I want to see the earrings I custom ordered.”

Jared looked up, surprised. Jensen had earrings made just for him. He didn’t know how to feel about that. Jensen got a hold of the earrings. He looked proud and had a glint in his eyes that Jared couldn’t decipher. Then he held it up to Jared.

“It’s white gold, twenty-four karats, and just yours, my beautiful Jared.”

Jared gave a double take. Jensen had called him many things, Pet, slut, sweetie, sweetheart and many other things but he had never called him by his real name. It did something in Jared’s belly. _Careful, you don’t want to get Stockholm syndrome now._

Jared inspected the earring instead. It was beautiful. It was twisted in a chain but he noticed that there were four parts to it. The first three were a chain that braid around one another so that when it settled in the inside of his ear they would look like a delicate web that would glitter in the light. The last part was the part that went on his earlobe, which was a snake eating itself with an onyx as its eyes.

Ms. Miner walked up with the dreadful needle again and Jared just closed his eyes and turned his head a little. At least, he was going to get something pretty out of this.

 

Thirty minutes later Jared was inspecting himself in the mirror. His skin was pink and soft. Not one bit of hair remained except for his happy trail. The new piercings shined in the light, highlighting their brilliance. He stuck out his tongue and those piercings also glinted off the light. He felt like crying. He didn’t want them, even if they were pretty.

Jared saw and felt when Jensen came behind him and put his arms around Jared’s waist and his chin on Jared’s shoulder.

“So beautiful, so perfect.”

Jared said nothing, not wanting to ruin Jensen’s good mood. He felt as Jensen kissed his neck all the way up to Jared’s chin and back down.

Jensen spun Jared around and then started touching him, gently, softly. Almost like he was worshipping his body. Jensen looked up at Jared and pulled his chin down so that Jared could look straight at his eyes. Jared froze. There was that glint again. The one he had seen earlier, the one he couldn’t decipher. But now, seeing it again, he could. It was adoration, pure and utter adoration. He was looking at Jared like he was a treasure from the gods.

Jared didn’t know what to do. At least, when Jensen still looked at him as nothing more than a toy Jared could kid himself into saying that Jensen was nothing more than an evil bastard and he shouldn’t feel anything positive towards him. But with that look, well Jared knew he was fucked.

Jensen gave Jared a little kiss, unaware of what Jared was thinking.

“Come on, I promised you a swim outside.”

Jensen pulled Jared’s hand and he followed. He had no choice in the matter. Maybe, in the future, there will be something there between the both of them but as of now, Jensen was his Master and he could do nothing more than obey.

  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've decided to continue with this. It will be a while until I update but it will be there and it will be multi-chaptered. 
> 
> I was trying to end on angsty note but I think it was semi-hopeful. Oh, well, hope y'all liked.


End file.
